The Boy of Heroes
by GGCharms
Summary: Perfect days are never good. Especially for Robin. Of course, a planet called Capital showed up, demanding that a boy or girl has to fight in the Hunger Games. And of course they pick Dick Grayson. How will Dick handle this? How will the Justice League and team cope without their little bird? My version of Hunger Games you won't know what'll happen! Season 1 before Zatanna joins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Young Justice story and I hope you like it! It's inspired by The Hunger Games! I wouldn't call it a crossover though. Thank you so much shadowtail43! I would never have posted this without you! After reading this story you guys should read her stories because they're awesome! Shadowtail43 has helped me so much! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? **

**And now for the story! Enjoy…..**

* * *

**(Robin POV)**

Life is like a rollercoaster. Things could be going great one moment and then horrible the next. That was like my day. It was the middle of October in the afternoon. The sky was grey and the air was cold. It was a weekend so there was no school. Bruce was at a Justice League meeting and Alfred was cleaning as usual. Wally texted me saying that everyone was at the mountain hanging out today so I decided to go. I put on my shades, said goodbye to Alfred, then transported to the mountain.

When I stepped out of the machine I immediately smelled M'gann cooking brownies and heard Artemis and Wally cooking in the living room. No one heard me enter the room. Not even Superboy. He was too busy sitting on the loveseat watching the arguing pair.

"Baywatch give me the remote!"

"Sorry Blondie but I don't think so. We've really gotten to know each other."

"Oh I get it. Every girl in school rejected you so you started dating the remote."

I'll have you know I got 3 girls' numbers this week. I bet you got none. You'll never get a boy to like you with that attitude."

"What did you say?"

Kaldur was sitting on one of the chairs rubbing his temples. It looked like he tried to get them to stop fighting many times but failed. So I decided to step in. "Jeez guys get a room." Everybody jumped at the sound of my voice. Artemis and Wally looked at each other, blushed, than looked away. It always shuts them up. Kaldur looked at me and silently thanked me. Wally recovered quickly and was at my side with his arm around my shoulder in a second.

"Dude you're a ninja don't even argue with me. Anyways glad you got my text! We're gonna watch a movie right now. We're just waiting for M'gann to finish with snacks." I did a front flip onto the couch then made myself comfortable. Wally sat down next to me.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked

"Transformers." replied Artemis who sat down in a chair with the remote in her hand. She gave a smug look to Wally who in return gave a glare.

"It is good to see you Robin."

"You too Kaldur. And you Superboy." Superboy just grunted in response. At that moment M'gann floated in carrying a tray of brownies in her hands and used her telekinesis to carry the popcorn, chips, and drinks.

"Hi Robin I'm glad you could make it!" she said and then she placed the food on the coffee table and passed out drinks to everyone.

"Thanks beautiful." said Wally after being handed his drink. M'gann ignored him though.

"So now that everyone is here and the snacks are done can I press play?" Artemis said while waving the remote in the air.

"Go ahead." I said but then something weird happened. Right when Artemis was about to hit play the electricity in the room went haywire. The T.V screen was static and the lights flicked on and off.

"Robin what's happening?" yelled Kaldur. He was trying to be heard over the static of the TV. The volume kept going up. I ran to my room in the mountain, grabbed my glove and then ran back to the living room. I turned on my holocomputer and then started typing.

"Someone's hacked us!" I yelled back "They seem to be trying to send a video message. I'll try to see who it is but-"but the thing I saw on the screen shocked me.

"What is it?" yelled Superboy. His hands were on his ears since the volume of the T.V was too loud.

"Guys whoever is doing this isn't just targeting the mountain. They're trying to hack every T.V, computer, and radio station all over the world! The Watchtower too!" A look of disbelief fell on the teams' faces. No one has ever done this. Just then everything stopped. The lights stopped flickering and the T.V's screen was blue. Then someone appeared on the screen. It was a man. He appeared to be standing on an alien ship. I wouldn't say he looked normal but he didn't have green skin, gills, or tentacles. He did however have light green hair slicked back (like how I wear my hair for school), a dark green sparkly suit, a yellow tie, glitter gold eye liner, pointy ears, and yellow eyes. If you saw him on the streets you would think he was a colorful game show host or something.

"Hello!" he said a little too cheerfully "My name is Narko! Before I begin may I please ask the Justice League to stand down because we have Earth surrounded with 10,000 ships and they are ordered to blow up this planet if they see anything funny going on. So let us not do anything we'll regret later!" The way he said it so sweetly sent shivers down my spine. Just then the computer recognized everyone from the Justice League.

"Computer show us live footage of the broadcast." said Batman. The League huddled around the screen.

"Batman what are you doing here?" I asked

"Somehow these people shutdown everything in the Watchtower forcing us to come to Earth. They want all heroes in one place." The guy Narko started talking again so we returned our attention to the screen.

"So let me explain myself. I am from a planet called the Capitol Planet. It was surrounded by 24 planets or as we call it districts. Recently it is surrounded by 23 districts. A long time ago there was a war. The 24 districts against the Capitol. The Capitol won and to celebrate, each year we play a game we call the Hunger Games! Each year we would go to each district, pick a place on the district, and then pick a contestant ages 12-18! That contestant will come to the Capitol where the game takes place! The person will go through interviews and training until it's time for the real game to begin. We put the 24 contestants in an arena where they fight to the death until there is only 1 person standing! The arena is different every year! It can be a forest, desert, jungle, wasteland, etc. The winner gets riches for their planet. You see after the war the districts became very poor. This is how we help them! Doesn't this sound like fun!" We were all stunned. This planet was so cruel. And he just had to continue.

"So you must be wondering why we're here. Well sadly one of the districts rebelled and went into chaos so we had to destroy that planet and everyone in it. So to replace that district we came to Earth! Isn't this exciting!" I wouldn't call it exciting. I would call it ridiculous and terrifying. He was basically told us someone was going to fight for their life o a different planet and he was smiling and acting like it was the best thing. I didn't think it could get any worse but Narko just kept talking.

"So let's pick a place shall we!" he then walked over to a big computer. He typed a few things and pressed enter. He then continued.

"So this computer is filled with names of different cities and towns in the world. It will pick a random city or town and then we'll go to that place to pick a random contestant!" the computer beeped and it seemed like the whole world held its breath. Narko walked over to the computer and then walked back with a piece paper in his hand. I looked around and everyone looked nervous. Even Batman. But we all stayed still. We were stiff as boards but still.

"And the location is…..Gotham City in the United States! Everyone who lives there must meet in front of City Hall! Outsiders may come if they like but only kids and teens from Gotham will have the shot at being in the Hunger Games! We'll see you there and may the odds be ever in your favor!" and with that he signed off and the room was silent. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and mouths open. However I was only looking at 2 people. Artemis and Batman. An understanding passed between us. Especially between me and Artemis. Even though the chance of one of us being picked is small it's still there. And I have a feeling the odds were not in my favor today. Finally Superman broke the silence.

"Batman what should we do?" he stared at me for awhile before answering.

"There's nothing we can do. It we don't go along with what they say then they will kill everyone on this planet. Artemis and Robin will have to go." the team was shocked by this new information.

"Wait Arty? I thought you lived in Star!" said Wally

"No I live in Gotham with my mom." Artemis didn't say anything else so the matter was dropped. She was hugging herself though and I could tell she was scared.

"Hey Arty remember it's like a 1/5,000,000 chance you'll get picked so don't worry."

"I know Robin but I'd rather it be one of us then a civilian. We'd have a better chance." I knew she was right. We were trained. Then M'gann spoke.

"Robin, I don't know if I'm asking too much but if they call a boys' name I don't want to be worrying the whole entire time if it's you. So can you tell us your secret identity?" I could tell she was nervous of being yelled at for asking but I understood. I looked at Batman and he gave a small nod. I nodded back then stood in front of my teammates. I reached for my mask and slowly took it off.

"Hi I'm Dick Grayson." the team (besides Wally) gasped. Artemis recovered quickly

"Wait ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne Dick Grayson? The Dick Grayson that goes to my school? That Dick Grayson!" I smiled and laughed.

"Yep that's me!" Superboy spoke next.

"Does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

"Wow you catch on fast Supey! But yeah you're right." there was an awkward silence between us until M'gann grabbed me and Artemis and cried.

"I know it would be for the best but I don't want you guys to go." She hugged us tighter and soon the whole team was in a group hug. The League stood around us. Some put their hands on our shoulders. I wanted to stay there forever but I knew it was time to go.

"Guys I think we should go." And with that the hug broke apart.

"Robin the League will be there. And the team but they'll be in there civilians." said Batman. I nodded and Artemis and I walked towards the machine. I took one last look behind me and everyone gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back then the machine beamed us to Gotham.

* * *

When we got to City Hall I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was very crowded. The kids and teens were separated from the adults, observers, and kids that were too young. There was a stage in front of the building with 2 big screens on each side. I immediately saw Narko with his stupid grin. I looked at the adult and observers section and spotted the League and the team. Wally caught my eyes and he waved to me. I waved back then looked at Artemis. We smiled at each other then walked towards 2 lines. One was for girls and the other was for boys. Artemis and I hugged each other before going our separate ways.

The line was moving slowly. It took awhile but it was finally my turn. A woman pricked my finger with a needle and then smeared the blood next to my name on the sheet. I then walked over to the boys section. After waiting for an hour Narko finally stepped up to the microphone.

"I am delighted that everyone could make it!" his sickly cheerful voice made me want to gag. "This is called the reaping! Now before we choose the contestant we'll watch past Hunger Games!" Narko walked off the stage and sat down in the front row where I just realized other people were sitting. Each person was sparkly and colorful like Narko. Narko then pressed a button on a remote and the 2 screens turned on.

I can only describe the video in one way. Terrifying. There was so much blood and death. People were dying from dehydration, hyperthermia, stab wounds, infections, one kid even beat another with a rock. I heard people vomiting in the crowd. I almost did too. I looked over at the team and League. They all had horrified looks on their faces. M'gann was even crying. I was so glad when the video was over. Narko came back on stage and was actually clapping.

"Didn't you just love that! I could watch it a thousand times! Now the moment you've all been waiting for." he walked over to a big bowl in the middle of the stage. In the bowl there was millions of the stage. In the bowl there were millions of slips of paper each with a name on it. It was nerve racking to know my name was in that bowl. Narko reached into the bowl. Nobody moved or made a sound. You could only hear the wind and rustling of paper. I however could only hear my heart beating as Narko took his hand out of the bowl. He showed everyone the piece of paper and then walked back to the microphone painfully slow. He carefully unfolded the paper. He stared at it for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a minute. A creepy smile formed on his face and I will never forget what he said next.

"…...Congratulations Richard Grayson you will participate in the Hunger Games! Come on up here!"

Time froze. My heart stopped. People were staring at me. I couldn't meet the eyes of my family and friends. I just starred ahead to shocked to do anything. Finally someone took my arm and pushed me towards the stage. Once I got up there Narko put his arm around my shoulder.

"Richard Grayson everybody!"

**(A/N this part was written by shadowtail43) **But no one clapped. They all had sad expressions on their faces. I looked over to the others as if they were going to do something. But they were as shocked as I was. I could see all the Leaguers and the teams' faces. But it didn't matter. It wasn't like they were the ones chosen to die.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked reading it because I enjoyed writing it! So please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so shocked with all of the reviews I got! Thank you guys so much! I am so sorry it took like a month for me to update! On the bright side I finished my last book project! On the done side I have to hold off on this story so I can study for finals coming up. I will write when I have a chance but I want to do really good on my exams! Shadowtail43 is totally awesome for helping me with this story! You rock girl! Again thank you guys for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Oh you guys were serious? Then no I don't own Young Justice.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After the ceremony Narko took me inside City Hall. He led me into a room where there were 2 sofas facing each other, a fireplace, some wooden chairs, and a lot of vases with flowers. I guess the mayor used this room for when company is over. Narko sat down on one of the couches and motioned me to do the same on the other. Once I sat down he looked me over and smiled.

"Well Richard-"

"Dick." I said softly "I prefer to be called Dick."

"Well Dick, I'm not going to lie to you, but when I saw you walk up onto the stage I was very pleased with fates choice! You look physically fit and with that face everybody is going to love you! So I did some research on you and you have quite the tragic past. Watching your own parents fall to their deaths….the audience is going to eat this up!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was going to tell everybody about that day.

"So, you're just going to tell everybody?" I asked.

"Of course! You want to get sponsors don't you?"

"Sponsor?"

"Oh that's right I didn't explain everything to you! You see while you're in the arena a sponsor can send you supplies like food or medicine. It does cost a lot of money, though." I was about to ask another question but there was a loud crash that shook the room. I jumped when I heard the noise but Narko looked slightly annoyed.

"Those nerafs can't do anything right."

"What's a neraf?" these words kept getting more confusing.

"A neraf is a servant in the Capitol. You can become a neraf by commiting a crime or if you're very poor you just apply for the job. Right now they're supposed to be setting up cables and throughout the world."

"Why?"

"So people can watch you of course! You're the first contestant from Earth! I'm pretty sure people are going to want to watch your performance! Now I know you have a lot of questions but we can save that for the ride. I understand you have family and friends you want to say goodbye to. You may never see them again!" the way he said it made it sound I was just going on vacation for a little while. I wanted to kick him where it counts but I had a feeling it was a bad idea so I just eagerly nodded.

"Very well! You there bring it here!" he pointed to a neraf standing near the door way. In his hands there was a box. The neraf walked over to us and opened it. At first glance I thought there was a necklace inside but when I looked closer I saw it was a metal collar. Narko took it out of the box and hooked it around my neck. I winced when I felt the cold metal touch me skin. Narko then took out a remote and pressed a button. It made the collar beep and when I tried to touch it, it shocked me. I immediately withdrew my hand and stared at Narko in surprise.

"This is a tracking device!" he explained "You can go visit your friends and family but with this we'll know where you are! Just don't try to take it off or it will shock you or anyone else who touches it. Be back soon!" he grabbed me by my arm and guided me to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me. "What would happen if I don't win?" he thought about it a moment. He then looked me directly in the eyes and spoke.

"I'll tell you what. You win and we never come back to Earth but if you lose we'll keep playing until someone does win. Sound good?" I could only blink in surprise. "Well off you go! Its 2:30 now, be back at 5:00 so we can go!" and with that he pushed me out the door.

When I walked outside the only people there was the police. Some tried to help me but I walked right past them. Some tried to follow me but Commissioner Gordon was there and stopped them. I don't know why he did but I silently thanked him. I knew Bruce would've gone back to the manor and if he went then the team and JL would go too. It was a long walk but I didn't mind. I needed some time alone. The whole walk I didn't think of anything. My mind was blank.

* * *

The walk took about a half hour but I was finally at Wayne Manor. I starred at it for a long time. I took in every single detail of the structure drilling it into my mind. After I memorized everything about the mansion I walked towards the door. I immediately heard everyone talking inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I walked in all conversations stopped. Everything was silent. And then out of nowhere I was being hugged and words of comfort and questions were being thrown at me.

"Are you ok Master Dick?"

"We thought they took you kid!"

"Stay strong. We're here for you."

"We'll think of something dude."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"Oh Robin I can't believe this is happening!"

"I can't believe my little brother is being put through this!"

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Those sick bastards!"

"What's on your neck?"

"We'll help in any way we can my friend."

"Enough!" I looked towards Bruce. He looked furious, and worried, and sad, and I knew me being picked was slowly killing him on the inside. He pushed passed everyone, kneeled in front of me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Dick" he said softly "what happen?" I wanted to cry but no tears would come so I just started to explain.

"What can I say Bruce. I was picked he took me inside City Hall and said if I don't win he'll keep coming back until somebody does. I'm supposed to be back at 5:00. That's when we're leaving. You can't hide me this collar is a tracking device. You can't take it off or it will shock me and you. Bruce there's no avoiding this. I have to go. And you might not feel this way but we're lucky a hero was picked. We're lucky I was picked." We stared at each other before he hugged me tightly. Then everyone in the room was either hugging me or putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. No words were spoken at that moment. Soon everyone pulled away.

"Well then" Bruce started "if we can't prevent you from going we can at least prepare you. We have 2 hours to train.

"I believe we all would like to help." said Red Tornado. Android or not he could still feel emotions.

"Can't leave me out of this B-Man. This kid could need speed in the arena." followed Flash.

"My nephew could also need strength. Wonder Woman and I could help with that." stated Superman.

"Definitely. He is like a son to me." said Wonder Woman.

"I am the team's trainer. I have to be there." came from Black Canary.

"The mind is a delicate thing. I can help in that department." stated J'onn.

"We're always sparring. The team can help." Said Kid Flash followed by nods from Conner, M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur.

"Accuracy is another thing that could come in handy." said Green Arrow.

"I can teach the kid accuracy way better than you can old man." followed Red Arrow. One by one everybody agreed to train me. I was touched that everyone cared. So I said the only thing I could at the moment.

"Ok let's get busy."

The next 2 hours were the most exhausting moments of my life. It was one hero after the other. Each one taught me something new or improved my old skills. Batman's training was the worst though. We're both human and we patrol the most dangerous city out of all the other ones. So you could only imagine how intense my training was before. I was pushed until I did everything perfect. The training I just did was 100x worse than my old training. But I was grateful for it. The League and team's expressions were priceless. Saying they were impressed was an understatement. They were absolutely astonished. When 2 hours were up I said my final goodbyes.

"We'll be watching the entire time."

"We'll also be cheering for you dude."

"Please try your hardest to wind Robin!"

I held back my tears "I will try my hardest. I promise. Thank you for everything" and then I got in the limo along with Bruce and Alfred. When we were halfway there I told Alfred to pull over. He didn't argue and just did as I said. I got out of the car and so did he. He gave me one last hug.

"Stay safe Master Dick." And then he walked back into the car. Bruce got out next. Before he was fully out the door I was already hugging him. Then I said the thing that was bothering me.

"We don't kill Bruce." There was a moment of silence between us before he finally answered.

"Do what you have to do Dick. Just please….try to come home."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too Dick." We broke the hug and then Bruce left. My eyes followed the limo down the road until I couldn't see it. I felt completely and utterly alone at that point. Still, no tears escaped. I walked the rest of the way.

* * *

When I got back the police were still there. This time they left me alone as I walked into City Hall. Narko was already waiting inside for me.

"Glad you're back! Now, the ship is already prepared. I hope you had a nice time saying goodbye because it's time to leave!" he pushed me towards the back of City Hall where there was what looked like a huge black version of the bio-ship. He took me inside and then took me on a tour.

I've lived with a multibillionaire for 4 years so I know expensive and formal when I see it, and this ship was pretty high-class. Narko led me to my room and showed me how to order food so it was delivered to you through a glass tube. He then showed me how to work the T.V and the shower. These aliens had pretty high tech. Our last stop was the dining room. It was beautiful with the purple wall paper, a velvet rug, and tables with silk cloths over them. Staked on the tables were loads of deserts from cookies to things I've never seen before. The room over all was perfect.

"Targo isn't here. He must be sleeping off another hangover." Narko had a look of disgust when he said the name Targo.

"Who's Targo?" I asked.

"Oh he'll be your trainer for the games. I guess you'll have to meet him tomorrow. Well then, it's been a long day. You must be exhausted. Go to your room, order dinner, and then go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow!" I didn't argue so I just went back to my room.

I ate a quick dinner and then looked in the closet for something to sleep in. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When I climbed into bed I didn't immediately fall asleep. I stayed up for hours thinking about the day's events. I finally thought about the last words Bruce said to me.

'_I love you Dick.'_

I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was 3:43 am. I rolled over and closed my eyes. One tear escaped.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Again I will be taking a break from this story but I will be back after finals! School is almost over! Please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so incredibly sorry it took me this long to put up the chapter! But schools over and I'm not stressed out anymore! Thank you shadowtail43! You've helped me so much! You rock, girl! And thank you reviewers! I never thought I would get this many reviews! You guys make my day!**

**Fanboy: Since you don't have an account, I'll thank you here! I'm glad you liked the story so far! I hope you can find it again! That's a really good idea! I kinda wished I did it now...oh well, what's done is done! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it...but I kind of have to. I don't own YJ, HG, Lilith (the OC), or how we meet Lilith. YJ belongs to Greg Weisman, HG belongs to Suzanne Collins, Lilith belongs to shadowtail43, and how we meet Lilith belongs to shadowtail43! **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, thinking I would smell Alfred's cooking or hear Bruce talking on his cell phone. When the smell of bacon and waffles didn't fill the room, and business talks and arguments didn't reach my ears, drowsiness left me and I sat up immediately. I took in my surroundings and everything came rushing back. I hoped….no I prayed it was all a dream. I thought I was going to wake up and tell Wally about it later. I sighed and went to get ready.

I looked in the closet but there were only formal outfits. I looked at the floor where my clothes from yesterday were _supposed _to be. I looked around the room until I found them. They were on a chair washed and ironed. I guess Narko wanted the Capitol to see Earth's clothing style or something. None the less, I was grateful. I didn't feel like wearing a suit. I pulled on my skinny jeans, green hoodie, and leather jacket, then tied my sneakers. I walked out of my room to see what today would bring me.

I went into the dining room where I saw Narko drinking what looked like to be tea. That didn't really surprise me. He looked like the type. What did surprise me, though, was the man sitting in the middle of the room drinking whiskey. Narko looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning, Dick! I'd like you to meet your trainer! Dick this is Targo!" he must've saw how shocked I was because his smile faltered for a second. I couldn't believe this guy would be my trainer. The person who decided whether I lived or died. He looked nothing like Narko, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. His black hair went down to his shoulders and it was a little greasy. His emerald green eyes looked dazed and glazed over. He spilled whiskey and other alcoholic drinks on his black Italian suit and silk red, recently. Overall, he was a disgusting slob. The only thing he did have in common with Narko was the pointy ears.

He belched loudly, making Narko cringe. "Yes well, each contestant gets a trainer that was a former champion of that district. Since this is Earth's first year you get…him. He was from district 24, the district that rebelled and is now destroyed. Go say hi!" he gave me a little push towards Targo, making me stumble. Apparently, that got his attention because his snapped out of his dazed state and looked at me.

His eyes scanned me over and a huge grin appeared on his face. "So you're the sucker who got picked this year. Well sit down, sit down!" His voice was slurred so I knew he was either drunk, or coming close to it. I still sat down across from him.

Immediately, a neraf comes over and serves me breakfast. I was surprised it was Earth food. I ate eggs, bacon, toast, and fried potatoes. Everything on my plate was gone. I couldn't believe I ate it all, but stress can do that to you. I looked past Targo to see if Narko was still in the room. It looked like he walked out a long time ago. My gaze returned to Targo. He changed his whiskey to red wine and was now playing with the glass, completely ignoring his breakfast. I decided to break the silence.

"So, you're supposed to give me advice and train me? I only heard of this game yesterday."

He takes a _long _sip of his wine and then looks at me. "Nothing to it, just hide and kill. Don't die, though! That wouldn't be good for you!" he laughed like he told the funniest joke in the world. I, however, was anything but amused.

I took his glass out of his hand and threw it across the room. I heard it shatter, as I grabbed the front of Targo's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not laughing." Anger laced my voice and my grip tightened.

Targo looked on with a bored expression, but when I looked into his eyes I saw a hint of surprise, fear, and something else I couldn't place. Hope, maybe? I ignored it though.

He pushed me off. His features hardened and he turned incredibly serious. "Looks like I got a fighter this year. Very well. We'll take things slow, one thing at a time. We'll be arriving at the Capitol planet today. You'll be separated from Narko and me and handed over to your stylists. They will make you look presentable for the opening ceremony." Before I could ask what the ceremony was, Targo beat me to it. "The opening ceremony is when President Ray declares that game has begun. Everyone watches it. Everyone in the Capitol, everyone in the districts, and everyone on Earth will be watching you."

I stepped back, trying to show no emotion. A little bit of fear must've seeped through, because Targo smirked and walked away, brushing past my shoulder in the process.

Anger boiled inside me. Everything I've been through began to surface and I let it. I spun around to take it out on Targo. "I never asked to be in this game! I never asked to be ripped away from everything I love! I never asked for you as a trainer! Why don't you train someone from your own district!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

I froze. You could practically see the anger rise in his eyes. He punched me in the jaw. I had a feeling he was holding back. The blow knocked me to the ground, though. I was trained by the goddamn Batman. Robin would've been able to dodge and counter that attack. I, however, was Dick Grayson at the moment. That and I knew I deserved the hit.

"Don't get a smart mouth kid. That's what gets you killed."

"Sorry." I muttered, but I didn't think he heard me.

"We'll be at the Capitol around evening. Until then you can do whatever you want." He started to walk off, but he stopped and turned to me again.

"Let the bruise form on your jaw. It'll make you look tough. Get you more sponsors." And this time he walked out of the room, leaving me on the floor. I got up and walked to my room. I locked myself in and decided I wasn't coming out until we reached the Capitol. Of course, that didn't happen.

* * *

It was noon. I just finished eating my lunch when I heard the sound of a struggle from outside my door. On instinct, I ran out and looked around. Down the hall I saw a couple of guards trying to catch a little girl.

I was going to yell for them to stop, but someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, only to see Narko.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. The girl froze at the new voice, long enough for the guards to handcuff her.

I got a better look at her. She was about 4 feet tall and gaunt. She couldn't be older than 10. Her skin was really tan, but with a bluish tint to it. Blue freckles littered her face and arms. Her red hair reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink headband to keep her bangs from falling into her red eyes. Behind her hair, you could make pointed ears. She had on silver boots, a silver skirt, and a pink tank top. By her body language I could tell she was not only terrified, but a shy quiet person. She also must've been really clever and sneaky if she snuck onto this ship.

My train of thought was interrupted when a guard started talking. "My apologies, sir. We were doing a routine checkup when we found this stowaway." I looked over to Narko and saw him studying her like I was before.

"Hmmmmm," he said, "by your appearance I would say you are from district 13! Am I correct?" The girl nodded to confirm his statement. Narko smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl's voice was barely audible, but she still managed to get her answer out. "Lilith Capres."

"Lilith, how old are you?"

"9."

"Why did you sneak onto the ship?

She looked Narko straight in the eyes and said her answer with the strongest voice she could muster. "I'm here to find my brother and bring him home. You took him as the representative of district 13."

Narko bend down to eye level with Lilith. "Your brother is Bok Capres?" she nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say he committed suicide a day after he boarded the ship. Actually, we were going to get a new contestant after we dropped Dick off." I knew he wasn't actually sorry. He just said it to be polite like the stuck up bastard he is.

I saw tears spill over her face and splash on the ground. She fell to her knees and started to shake. I wanted to comfort her, but I turned to Narko instead.

"How could you say it just like that! With no sympathy at all!" Narko, however, was too deep in thought to hear me. A random smile appeared on his face. He walked closer to Lilith.

"Well you shouldn't be sad! You saved us a trip to your planet! I've decided you will be the new representative of district 13! Lilith's head shot up. I could see the pain, anger, shock, and fear mixed up in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one who was stunned. I looked at Narko with wide eyes. "I may not be an expert at this game, but I clearly remember you saying the age range was 12 to 18. She's 9!

Narko waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Details, Details. I'm sure we can make an exception! Guards take her to an empty room!" as Lilith was taken away, she turned to me to give me one last pleading look. I tried to go after her. Of course, Narko stopped me.

"I think you should go back to your room, too." He took my arm and guided me to my room, even though I knew the way. When I was there, Narko shut the door. I heard a beep, and when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

I walked to my bed and decided to take a nap. As I drifted off, Lilith's last pleading gaze haunted me. It was cruel to let a 9 year old to compete in a game where you kill. I sighed. Thing just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

I woke up about an hour ago. Now I was in that state where your eyes are closed, but you're still able to hear what's going on around you. Because of that, I was able to hear the 'beep' of the lock. What I heard next was a really annoying voice.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! We have a very busy evening! We're landing now; I need you in the break room!" I got up and walked right past Narko. I was trying to ignore him, but that's kind of hard to do when he's walking on your heels, talking about how the Capitol is going to love me.

When we were at the break room, I noticed no one else was there besides Narko, Targo (who was drunk on the other side of the room), and I. I already figured Narko would keep me from seeing Lilith.

Grabbing a chair, I sat next to a window and looked out. What I saw took my breath away. We were landing in a city that was pure white. The streets, the buildings, you name it. It seemed to sparkle in the sun. The structures of the buildings went from rectangles to triangle and spheres. You could clearly see people walking around. They really stood out since they looked like a rainbow.

As we got lower to the ground, I could see the people better. Some pointed and waved at me, like I was a celebrity. I realized these were the people who wanted to see me kill or be killed. So at that moment, I didn't feel like being nice to them. Instead of flashing a smile, I glared and looked away from the window.

When the ship touched the ground, Narko ushered me out the door. The sunlight blinded me as I stepped outside. As I regained my vision, I saw we landed on one of the buildings. Before the guards could take me inside, Narko stood in front of me.

"Targo and I will see you after the opening ceremony! Make sure to make a good impression!"I simply nodded and he left.

When we were inside, the guards handed me off to a group of people who said they were my stylist team. The team consists of 3 people, 2 men and a woman. The woman's name was Shanti. The men's names were Popo and Nylarc. They made me take a shower, but it wasn't a normal shower. The water was scorching hot and it pounded me like a fire hydrant. Not only did it get rid of any dirt and grime on me, I'm pretty sure it took off a layer of skin.

When I got out of the shower, the stylists made me change into a pair of black short shorts and nothing else. They lotion me down and then made me sit in a chair. They combed my hair to get the knots out, they plucked my eyebrows, they even made me put on a little make up. When they were done they told me to wait for Merica, the main stylist.

I waited for about 10 minutes before a woman that looked about 25, walked in. She wasn't at all what I expected. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a French braid with her bangs still covering her forehead. There was a single light purple streak in her hair that matched the color of her eyes. The only make up she had on was gold eye liner with gold flakes. She didn't go overboard with the makeup like some of girls I've seen so far. Some looked like they were 5 year olds that got into their mom's makeup. Her outfit consists of black dress pants, black heels, and a purple halter top. Her skin was pale and tinted purple. Like Narko, Targo, and Lilith, she had pointed ears. I guess that was a Capitol and district thing. She almost looked normal. Not exotic like most of the people I've seen already.

"Hello my name is Merica. I'm your main stylist." When she spoke her voice was soft and gentle but still strong and filled with dignity.

"Dick Grayson." I simply said. It came out harsher than I meant it to, though.

She frowned and sat down in a chair next to me. "I'm sorry this happened to you. We must seem despicable. Taking you away from your loved ones. I am truly sorry." She bowed her head. I was shocked to say the least. Merica was the first person since I boarded the ship, to actually care. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me. I gave a small smile to show her I was alright and I won't break. She returned the smile with an even bigger one.

Merica moved her chair to sit directly in front of me. She took out a clipboard and got more serious. "Well anyways, I believe I figured out what you're costume for the opening ceremony is going to be. You see, each contestant has to where a costume that represents what they do in their district. District 1 makes luxury items, district 13 farms, district 22 mines, etc. Since you're from Earth, I had to do some research. I've found out that a group of heroes protect the citizens. It says here that they're called the Justice League." She said this while pointing to her clipboard. I sat there quietly, but listened, taking in everything she was saying. "It also says here your city is protected by Batman. I looked into his costume and even though he's a hero he looks slightly menacing. That's going to be my look for you. Follow me." She led me into a dressing room and faced me away from the mirror. The stylist team from earlier cane in and they got to work.

For just putting on a costume, it took hours. Merica said she wanted me to look perfect. When they were done, they stepped back and observed me. Nylarc, Popo, and Shanti looked like they were going to burst from excitement.

"Honey, you look stunning!" Shanti said.

Merica ushered the trio out of the room. When we were alone she turned toward me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you ready to see your new look?" when I nodded she turned me around to face the mirror.

I was beyond surprised when I saw myself. I was wearing a hero costume. It was tight, to show off my abs and muscles. The suit was grey with a black belt and 3 black straps in the middle of the shirt. The top of my arms were covered in black and so were the sides of my outer legs. I wore black boots, black gloves, and a domino mask that covered my nose along with my eyes. The cape covered my shoulders and neck and it went down to my knees. The inside of the cape was read and the outside was black. There was also a hood attached to the cape and when I put it up, it shadowed my face, giving me a mysterious look. Yeah, I looked menacing, but in the most heroic way possible.

I faced Merica gain. "Thank you." She smiled and hugged me, and I hugged back.

She let go and looked at me with that same smile plastered on her face. "Well, the ceremony is about to begin. We should head downstairs and get on your chariot."

"Chariot?"

"Of course! How else would you get to City Hall during a parade?" Before I could respond, she guided me out of the room.

* * *

When we got downstairs I saw other stylists with people dressed in costumes. A lot of people were staring at me but I brushed it off. I looked around and spotted Lilith wearing a plant dress. I wanted to go up to her, but decided against it. I don't know why, I just felt the need to protect her.

Merica and I were finally able to maneuver our way over to our chariot. I was black with hints of red and grey here and there. Hooked up to the front were 2 black stallions. I got on and tried to look for the reins, but they weren't there.

Merica must've saw my confusion because she answered my unspoken question. "The horses are highly trained and they know where they're going. You don't have to worry about anything." While she was talking, she was fixing my clothes, trying to make them look just right. I realized some chariots already left.

"Now," Merica said, "you need to get the crowd to notice you. Everyone else here are going to act glamorous for them, but you need to do something original. Act like you're sure you can win this. I guess you could say I want you to act cocky. Got it?"

"Yeah." I answered

"Good. The chariots are in order by district. Since you're from Earth you will be the last to go. District 19 just left."

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about what Targo said earlier.

"…_.everyone on Earth will be watching you."_

On the outside, I seemed calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside, I was freaking out. Someone was holding my hand. I looked down to seem Merica.

"Don't worry," she said, "you're the Boy of Heroes." My chariot started to move and Merica waved goodbye.

My chariot was lead through a short tunnel. As it approached the end, I crossed my arms over my chest, and put on my signature smirk.

When I was out of the tunnel I saw more people ten I've ever seen in one place. Some were holding up signs, cheering on their favorite team. I saw a lot for Earth. People were throwing flowers at me and shouting "Go Earth!" or something like that. I would occasionally wave to the crowd. That really got them going.

The trip to City Hall didn't take that long and I was there soon enough. Everyone was looking up towards a balcony where there was a man standing. I assumed he was President Ray. He explained everything I've already heard from Narko when he first showed up at Earth. He also said a little about the history there. When he introduced me as Earth's representative, the crowd went wild. Naturally, the other contestants glared at me for getting all of the attention. I ignored that and waved to the crowd. When the cheers died down, the President continued.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for." He took out a remote and pressed a button. Fireworks shot up and illuminated the sky. I was in awe at the sight. It wasn't like normal fireworks at home. These ones could form characters and objects and move. The crowd roared in approval of the show. The President smiled at the reaction he got. He ended his speech with one last sentence. Who know this sentence would have such an effect on the crowd.

"Let the Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and I hope you review! I love all of the reviews I get! Next time I'll put in the YJ and JL POV of the opening ceremony!**

**BTW! Let's do a little recap on OCs**

**Narko-Effie**

**Targo-Haymitch**

**Lilith-Rue**

**Merica-Cinna**

**Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4! Wow I never thought I could get passed chapter 1! That's thanks to you guys who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I could never leave you hanging on what the team and JL think of the opening ceremony! I love JL fluff too! **

**Shout out to shadowtail43! You are the best! Thank you for betaing this story and pushing me to get the next chapter done! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice there would be some sort of Robin torture every episode! I'll simply say that I don't own the Hunger Games either. *pouts***

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**Kid Flash POV**

**Moments before the opening ceremony**

It's only been one day since Dick, my best friend, my _brother_, left. It felt like longer and that's saying something if you're a speedster. I tried to keep myself busy, but school was cancelled for the games and crime seemed to have slowed down. I guess even criminals wanted to see the outcome.

I didn't blame them. At the moment the team and the whole entire Justice League was at the mountain. We were all gathered around a large screen in the debriefing room. The screen was blank, but in five minutes the opening ceremony for the supposed "Hunger Games" was going to start.

Even though everyone was still depressed, we came to support Dick and stay strong for him. Just like how he was doing for us.

I was surprised when Batman came. I honestly thought he would stay back at Wayne Manor and watch the ceremony. But no, he was here, directly in front of the screen. Superman and my uncle were at his sides, silently comforting him. Wonder Woman was behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

His cowl was down, making him Bruce Wayne. A concerned and stressed father, praying his son would be alright.

A lot of the Leaguers looked worried. I wasn't surprised, though. Robin was the first sidekick and this was his family. He was like a nephew for a lot of people and a brother for others.

The team and Red Arrow were separated from the League, but we were still close to the screen. Kaldur had a look of concern on his face. M'gann looked like she was crying, along with Artemis, but they still stood strong for Dick. Roy, honestly, looked like he wanted to kill someone, but we all knew that's how he showed he was worried. Superboy still had that stone like face, but you could see the concern in his eyes.

I, however, was literally vibrating in place with anticipation. I needed to know how Dick was. A look around the room, I could tell everyone else felt the same way.

Five minutes passed and the screen came to life. Some gasps could be heard around the room, but I was too focused on the screen.

It was showing a city and it was beautiful. The last rays of sunlight were going down, taking the buildings from sparkling in the sunlight, to glowing in the moonlight.

An announcer appeared on screen. He was like that guy Narko, weird, annoying, and colorful. He talked for awhile about the traditions of the game and how excited he was. He said some stuff about the other players too. Apparently district 1 usually wins. I hope Dick knew that.

When the announcer started to describe Dick we were, at first, proud, but then angry. It went from calling a Dick a hero to pitying him over the death of his parents. I looked over at Bruce and the rest of the League. They all had stormy eyes, especially Bruce. Bruce looked like he wanted to hit someone or something. Roy did that for him, though. That dent in the wall will never go away.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only ten minutes, they finally went LIVE to the parade. There were thousands of people there, enjoying the parade. At first, there were only street performers. The crowd loved the dancers, singers, and acrobats. However, they especially went crazy when the chariots rolled in with the contestants.

Someone announced district 1 as the first chariot. We assumed that Dick would either be first or last. I guess he was the finale, but that just meant more waiting for us.

It took forever for the other chariots to go by. I have to say, I was shocked and appalled to see a little girl representing district 13. I think I saw half the people in the room shudder at the thought of her killing or dying. I came to the conclusion that those Capitol people were either monsters or demons of some sort. They were just despicable for letting an innocent child into something like this.

I held my breath when district 23 came out. That was the last chariot before Dick. I'm surprised I didn't vibrate through the floor already. After district 23 passed, everyone's attention was brought back to the tunnel the chariots were coming out of. The roar of the crowd was enough to make anyone deaf, when a black, red, and grey chariot came out. In the front, it was being pulled by two black stallions. Standing on the chariot was none other than the person we've been waiting for.

We were told that each district had a theme. We were all curious to see what Dick's theme would be. And did Dick's stylist hit the nail on the head! He looked mysterious, dangerous, and a bit frightening. But 100% heroic.

I looked over at Bruce to see the pride in his eyes and the relieve on his face. Everyone in the room looked like that. That pride and relieve, however, was soon switched with glares. A protective growl escaped Bruce's mouth. I looked back at the screen and immediately knew why the sudden mood change occurred.

A dark purple bruise was forming on Dick's jaw and we all knew for a fact that wasn't there when he left.

I almost lashed out at the screen, but my anger was dismissed when Dick started waving at the crowd. With his infamous smirk on his face and head held high, he looked confident in himself and ready. Hell, he actually looked like he wanted to be there! So I figured if Dick can hold in his emotions, then so could I.

Dick's chariot lined up next to the others in front of a big building I assumed was City Hall. The president came out and said everything we've already heard from Narko. When he was done he said this one line that must've been really famous, because the crowd went beyond wild.

Some firework show started after that, but no one was in the mood. So someone turned the screen off. Bruce put his cowl back on and then stormed off to the zeta-tubes. No one dared to follow. He was in his daddybats mode.

"It should've been me." came a faint whisper behind me. I turned around to see Artemis hugging herself, like she was trying to protect herself.

"Don't say that!" I yelled. I grabbed her shoulders and stood directly in front of her. "Dick wouldn't want you to feel guilty. He believes in us to believe in him. Don't you believe in him?" I tightened my grip.

She looked into my eyes shocked for a moment, but quickly straightened up and shook my hands off her shoulders.

"Of course I do." She said. "Dick can do this."

I gave her a small smile and silence fell upon everyone again. That was until another small voice came up.

"Did you see the other contestants staring at him at the end?" M'gann said. I don't think she meant for anyone to hear here, but we did anyways and we knew exactly what she meant. Everyone looked towards the floor and tension filled the room.

The glares at the end.

The other contestants were more than ready to slaughter Dick and each one wanted a chance to do so.

* * *

**I hope that was enough fluff for the time being! I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the next chapter! Please favorte/review/alert! It keeps me going! **

**See you next chapter!**

**~GGC (I'm trying the signature thing...it looks cool to me! XD)**


End file.
